


Голос в трубке

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_MOSK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, производственная драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK





	Голос в трубке

Голос в трубке, казалось, обретал плоть, причем плоть совершенно определенного вида и, прямо через ухо, внедрялся в мозг, где начинал двигаться возвратно-поступательно, затихая и снова обретая прежнюю, а потом и все возрастающую громкость… Через пять минут это ощущение стало невыносимым. Через пятнадцать — почти приятным, и на последнем громовом: «И чтобы завтра все было на складе!» менеджер обмяк в кресле, блаженно улыбаясь.


End file.
